


Hostel Tina

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Condensed writing, Fanfiction in the fanfiction, M/M, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Series Spoilers, Swearing, Up to date with Season 9, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p><p>This is a nightmare for Jo Harvelle. She HATES reading, she HATES writing, and she has no idea what to write about. Still, she manages to have them kiss… that's pretty much the goal, right? Alright then…</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostel Tina

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *
> 
> Poor Jo… I feel like I've made her suffer tremendously… as if she hadn't enough. I can't help it though, I see her as someone who'd hate to do this. But she's a trooper, and it's not a stupid assignment that's going to bring her down. Go Jo!
> 
> Again, tried to go with a less comfortable writing pattern. She's not as bad as Jimmy but, her writing style is not flowing or descriptive and she doesn't really do dialogues. So, a bit robotic maybe.
> 
> I still hope you'll like what "she" wrote for you! :-D
> 
> **

 

 

Sam found the case on the Internet. He only had to type “Freak Accident” in Google. In the news section, many links appeared but one stood out, something for _them_ to handle. Guests of a hostel, in Vermont, had died when the facilities' sauna had accidentally locked and overheated. Accidental they said, but it was still a freak event and according to local news, it seemed like this place was prone to such _casualties_.

Sam found the inn's website and it held more relevant information. The place had been open for less than a year and was situated on an old farm. The main building, holding the rooms, was the former farmhouse, fully renovated of course. And then there was the old barn which had been renovated and transformed into a spa treatment facility. It was all very picturesque and bucolic. A true haven.

But there was this one thing that made the place really special. This particular Vermont vacation spot was not what would be called gay friendly. It was more like gay exclusive. Usually they wouldn’t care about that when posing as FBI agents. All they’d have to do was go in town, speak to the local authorities, the witnesses and families. Pretty simple, really.

But in this case, something was attacking the guests. Only the _male_ guests. Who was to say the owners weren’t to blame? From the little Sam knew, it looked like a classic haunting, but something also seemed to be somewhat ritualistic as it always happened during a full moon. So it really could be anything.

Posing as FBI agents would not be a problem, as usual. The real challenge was to do a full on-site investigation. He knew for sure how it would have to go, but he also knew he’d have to suffer his brother’s macho bravado about it. He was hoping he’d be able to convince him. Or actually, convince _them_.

Sam was surprised to see his brother agree to his plan without making much of a fuss. Of course, having Castiel and Dean play the happy couple in a gay retreat was the most plausible option they had. Sam and Dean together was out of the question and both Sam and Castiel weren’t remotely comfortable enough with each other to pull it off. The only real panic he saw in Dean’s eyes was when he announced he had gotten them the 7-Day Honeymoon Suite Package.

They left for Vermont a week later stopping in Toledo, OH, for the night. Sam, being the good brother he was, splurged on two singles instead of a double. He gave one of the room’s key to his brother, arguing that him and Castiel had to get used to sleeping in the same bed before running to his own room, cackling.

The ex-angel told his friend he’d sleep on the little couch, or even the floor, but Dean of course wouldn’t have it. He said his brother was right and they both got in bed, making sure to each stayed on their own side.

And that was the first night they slept together.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_SAM: Wow… am I the only one uncomfortable right now?_

_CHARLIE: Hahaha! Nope, I am too! The tension would be unbearable, I’m sure._

_JO: Really? Might be the way I write then. I actually wanted to say that they were ok with each other._

_SAM: Don’t worry Jo… your writing’s fine. I just know them and yeah, there’d be tension._

_JO: Good or…?_

_SAM / CHARLIE: Just tension! Hahaha!_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

The next day, before getting to Hostel Tina in Sheldon, VT, they stopped in a motel in St.Albans for Sam to get a room. He insisted on renting a sensible compact, expecting Dean to drive it to their final destination, leaving Baby behind. If he hadn’t been so insulted on behalf of his beloved car, he would probably have laughed. Instead, he pouted and refused to get out of the Impala until both Sam and Castiel promised he could keep his mucho macho car to go to the gay exclusive spa hostel.

Again, Dean surprised his brother by calling him a judgemental-homophobic-prick to think that being gay would necessarily mean he’d drive a hatchback toyota in tan, of all colours. Sam didn’t even respond, mostly because he didn’t have anything to answer, but also because it amused him to see his older brother have his feathers so ruffled about this.

It was as if he had started to believe he _was_ gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course.

Dean and Castiel finally arrived to Hostel Tina right after dinner had been served. One of the owners, Gabby, was at the front desk and chatted them up until her business partner’s daughter came in to usher them to their room. On the way, she explained that they had complimentary champagne in their room as part of the Honeymoon package. They could also call room service for dinner, the menu was next to the phone, with all the other services' pamphlets.

They dumped their duffel bags on the king size bed and gave the girl, aptly named Tina, a twenty dollar bill for being so nice (and hopefully buying the right to eventually ask her about the place). The only moment that could have blown their cover was Castiel’s fearful stare when she offered to draw them a bath before leaving the room. Thankfully, Dean was quick enough to bring Castiel in a quick hug to hide his face and cheekily explained that they preferred showers.

They spent the first evening in their room, as it would be expected of any newlyweds. Castiel was a bit worried that people would be suspicious not to hear any noise coming from their room so Dean put on some music. Loud enough to drown the noises of whatever they were _not_ doing, but not loud enough to disturb the whole inn.

That was the second night they slept together. But this time, they slept a little better.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Are they even talking to each other?_

_JO: Look… dialogue isn't my thing, ok? I don’t even like to write so… shut up!_

_ELLEN: Don’t listen to him, honey. You’re doing great._

_JO: Thanks Mom…_

_CHARLIE: Lovin’ it so far!_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

They got up early the next morning, stopping to the dining room for breakfast. Two other couples were already seated, but the setting wasn’t one for friendly conversations. They’d have to wait for a better occasion. Then they went outside and followed the white gravel path to the spa. Castiel, remembering where they were, grabbed Dean’s hand in his.

They visited the spa’s installations, except the sauna which was being inspected. Of course, they knew the real reason why it wasn’t operational but they didn’t say a thing about it. Instead, they booked their package’s couple’s massage for later that day. Dean winked at Castiel when he learned that all the staff was female, happy that they’d each be treated to a woman’s touch.

They saw another couple, enjoying the heated pool. Again, it didn’t seem like the right moment to chat them up, so they left and followed the path towards the lake. This time, it was Dean who grabbed Castiel’s hand. They toured the whole place like this, hand in hand, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. They found nothing and came back to the main house just in time for lunch.

Dean was starting to get worried, he couldn’t find a reason why he’d talk to the other guys without raising any suspicion. It’s not like he could talk to them about being gay or anything. What did that even mean, anyways. Plus, he was supposed to be here on his fucking honeymoon, he certainly shouldn’t be wasting his time chatting up other guys. He should be making sweet love to his gorgeous husband.

If he was gay, of course. That’s what he’d probably think and do if he was… but he certainly wasn’t.

 

 

*****

 

They had decided that since the victims had always been the guests, they’d be subtly grilling the employees instead. They spent the rest of the day at the spa talking to the staff, enjoyed their massage, went to see the horses and spoke with Bonnie, the other owner. Before dinner, Castiel caught up with Tina while Dean chatted at the front desk with Maggie.

It was almost 8pm when both men got back to their room. Once again, having the honeymoon as an excuse, they ordered dinner to their room. They feasted on steaks, baked potatoes and pecan pie while chatting with Sam on Skype.

If they hadn’t found anything interesting on their end, Sam’s day had been a fruitful one. He had learned about a young French Canadian girl that had disappeared from that very farm in 1808. It was thought that she might have gone back home but her family had said back then it wasn’t the case. So, at 19 years old, Marie-Charlotte Giroux had vanished from Brooks' Farm, never to be seen again.

Dean argued that his EMF hadn’t even blinked, not in the house, not in the spa. Castiel replied that if they were dealing with a ghost and it had manifested almost a month ago, maybe it would be untraceable by now. All three were on the same page hoping that it wasn’t a ghost thing, and that it wasn’t hers because… how does one salt and burn vanished bones?

When Sam had signed out of Skype, Dean closed the computer and looked at his friend. It was still relatively early, for him anyways, and he felt like they could do some nighttime recon work. He grabbed his torchlight and extended his hand to Castiel. _“Let’s go take a walk under the moon.”_ he just said, and the angel took his hand to follow him.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: Ooooh! I smell romance!_

_MARY: The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree I see._

_ELLEN: I guess not. To be honest, I wouldn’t have thought my daughter had a romantic bone in her body._

_JO: I really don’t…_

_CHARLIE: Oh stop! We all do! Some just have bigger… bones!_

_SAM: I swear… you and Dean were separated at birth._

_MARY: I can say that’s not true. I was there!_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

At almost midnight, they were alone, walking along the white gravel path. Because of the almost full moon, the pebbles were almost luminous and they didn’t have to use the torchlight to see where they were going. All they could hear were their own steps on the path, the frogs croaking and the occasional owl.

Before they could get to the lake, Dean felt his friend shiver. _“Are you alright?”_ he asked. It turned out Castiel was cold. Now that he was a man, he had trouble dressing according to the weather. Plus, he was a bit sensitive to cold. Dean felt bad not to have reminded him to bring a sweater. So he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned them both around to go back to the room.

Castiel appreciated the warmth of his friend’s body. He felt stupid not to have dressed appropriately but, if he had to be honest, he was also happy to be so close to him now. Not that he would do it on purpose, but it was an accident he was glad had happened. So he just enjoyed it, knowing full well that it would end as soon as they’d get through the door.

As for Dean, he wondered how come he didn’t mind being so close to his friend. He knew he was somewhat of a sensual person, he liked hugging and touching, but not so much his male friends. But for Castiel, for some reason, it always seemed to come naturally. At some point, he could have argued that he liked him like a brother. But no brother of his would ever get his belly warmer like Castiel was doing just now… That was something he knew for sure.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_SAM: I love you Jo!_

_JO: You’d be stupid not to!_

_JODY: Sam… Again, I’m sorry… I swear I didn’t mean it anything with what I said before*._   
_(*See[Chapter 5: Trapped](1151201))_

_SAM: I know Jody… It’s just… it’s a sensitive subject, you know? Plus, with my mom right there… let’s just forget about it, ok?_

_JODY: I know… I should just think before I speak. It’s almost easy to forget we’re talking about real people…_

_SAM: Well… I wouldn’t go that far, but yeah, I get it. We're good…_

_JO: Sorry to break up your little moment there guys but, can I go on?_

_CROWLEY: Oh, for Christ’s sake… Yes!_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

Castiel was still very cold when they got to the room so Dean convinced him to take a hot shower while he would start up the fireplace. It was a modern gas one, with adjustable heat, but it still gave the room a whole other vibe. This, plus the weird new feelings he felt during his stroll with Cas, that was making for a dangerous combination. He had to remind himself that they were here on a job. And he also had to admit to himself that if he wasn’t gay, maybe he was a little bi-curious towards his friend.

That was the third night they slept together, only wearing boxers because the room was now too warm. If sometime before dawn they had drifted a bit closer together, nobody would ever know about it.

 

 

*****

 

Two of the other couples were scheduled to leave on that day, which was good news for Dean and Cas. That night was the full moon and the less people there was at the inn, the better. This way, they could be the _victims_ themselves (and kick the fucker’s ass). Or at least, they’d be better suited to protect the remaining potential victims.

The had a chat with Tina at breakfast, which was very informative. She had heard former guests mention a burned out house in the surrounding woods. They had found it while taking a walk one morning, comparing it to the Blair Witch’s digs. She had wanted to go see for herself but with her work at the inn, she never had a second during the day. And she wasn’t curious enough to look for it when it was dark.

Excited, Dean and Castiel went to the Impala. After making sure nobody could see them, they loaded a bag with an EMF reader, a shotgun and salt rounds, holy water, a box of salt, lighter fluid, an iron blade, a silver one and Dean’s faithful colt. If they encountered anything that these basics couldn’t deal with, they also had their legs to run with.

Tina had been able to point them in the general direction of the alleged ruins, but nothing more. So they had to try to find the burned house, counting on pure luck. And it seemed luck was on their side when they came across some kind of path in a very bad shape. Of course, grass and ferns had taken it over but there was a clear steep in the soil.

Pretty confident, they followed it and there it was, an old house that had been half eviscerated by flames. Here also, nature had taken back its course, trees growing right in the middle of what once was a kitchen. The guys got closer and, when everything seemed secure enough, they walked in the front door. Well, more like in the front door frame.

They spent close to an hour investigating, trying to find any evidence of anything and never seeing a bleep on the EMF. Again, it had been a waste of time. Dean was starting to get very frustrated with this case, as was Castiel. They abandoned the debris and started to walk back towards the inn, their hands finding each other without even thinking about it.

Discouraged, they reached their room and ordered cheeseburgers and fries in their room, wanting to talk to Sam about everything they had _not_ found. Sam was not very helpful either, but he could at least tell them what had happened in the place since its opening. There had been eight deaths in all, four couples, in a little over six months. All of them happening at, or around, a full moon.

They were all accidents, the last one being the sauna. The first couple had died in the lake (apparently the guys were drunk and drowned after their pedal boat capsized). The second were violently ejected from their horses when one stepped on a wasps nest. Both men died instantly. The third couple was apparently mauled by a bear in the woods surrounding the property. Then there were the guys in the sauna.

Dean started to wonder if they were really dealing with supernatural stuff. _“Maybe they’re just really unlucky.”_ he wondered aloud. Castiel and Sam didn’t seem to think there could be so many coincidences, there had to be something supernatural. _“Or it could be a regular ritualistic serial killer…”_ Dean insisted.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_SAM: We did that once…_

_JO: What?_

_SAM: Encounter evil in humans… there was this girl, she had been hiding in the walls of what we thought was a haunted house… she was an incest child, hidden away, and she wasn’t alone too… humans can be worse than beasts sometimes._

_JODY: You’re right about that. I’ve seen real twisted stuff, you wouldn’t even imagine._

_SAM: I bet… sometimes, I think we’re not better than them._

_CROWLEY: Well at least, we own it, Moose. We might be evil but at least, we don’t hide it._

_SAM: I’ll give you that. Doesn’t mean it’s right, but it’s true, you don’t go around pretending you’re good._

_JO: Well, he will if he wants something… won’t you?_

_CROWLEY: Of course, Love… Should just have told you I was the king of hell before our date, right?_

_CHARLIE: Wait… What?_

_SAM: Long story!_

_JODY: Not so much. He wanted to kill me so he fake blind-dated me. The end._

_CHARLIE: …_

_JODY: Yeah… go on Jo, please?_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

Castiel had never been on a pedal boat before and he thought it looked like a lot of fun. So there they were, in bathing suits, pedaling around on the small lake. It was also a great excuse to try and see if anything weird could be happening with the lake itself. Well, the very big pond, really. But nothing notable was there, only cattails, frogs, minnows and dragonflies. Would they have really been married and in love, it would have been a very romantic setting, Dean thought.

Castiel seemed to be thinking the same thing because he turned to his friend and hugged him. That was not a regular thing between the two of them, so Dean was very surprised. But even more surprising was that he let it happen. Castiel seemed so happy to be there, he clearly only wanted to share his happiness with the only person around. Yeah, that had to be it. The flutters of his heart though, he couldn’t explain them and he decided it’d be easier to just forget about it.

 

 

*****

 

Since that night was the full moon, they decided to take turns in sleeping. They didn’t want to miss it if anything was to happen. When Castiel heard the thumping noises in the hall, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door to open it. Somehow, it was locked, but not from their own doing. He called after Dean who woke up quickly, in alert. Castiel explained but before he was done, Dean had kicked the door out. “No time to lose!” he yelled while running towards the noises downstairs.

There was a big commotion at the front desk and it was difficult to say why. The remaining guests all there in their PJs, being somewhat reassured by Maggie and Bonnie. That’s when Dean noticed two policemen, standing in front of the door to make sure nobody could go out. That was not good news for them and he looked at Cas, worried. If something had happened and there had to be a full search on the premises, they were in deep trouble.

That is thankfully when Sam decided to call his brother, not thinking it was already too late. He wanted to tell them to leave, that police was coming because they had been able to identify one of the employees as a murder suspect. Without even thinking about it, Dean breathed Tina’s name, mainly because she was the only one missing. _“So you knew!”_ only replied his brother. _"I just guessed."_ he offered back.

Thankfully, she was found very quickly, trying to hide in the woods. According to Sam, the presence of an _FBI agent_ had peaked the local police’s interest and they had looked back at the evidences gathered in the last months. Together, they had gone back to the owners' past, discovered the daughter had had some psychological problems and was an untreated schizophrenic.

So that was it. They had encountered a real life monster, but one they couldn’t take care of. How she had done everything and why, it was not their place to know. And if the girl was lucky enough, she might be have a regular life some day. But certainly not for a very, very long time. For now, all there was in her future were padded rooms, restraints and medications.   

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_CROWLEY: Ha!_

_SAM: Really Jo? You’d rather go with a crazy human than a beast?_

_JO: I didn’t know what to write about, ok?_

_ELLEN: Who cares, really… that’s not the purpose of the stories anyway._

_SAM: True… What about Dean and Cas, nothing happened there._

_JO: If you people would let me finish my story…_

_SAM: Sorry, I thought you were done…_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

Everybody was ordered to leave the hostel that very night. A couple decided to go back home, as it was their last night anyways. The other booked the remainder of their vacation at some resort close by. Dean and Cas just went back to Sam’s motel. Sadly, or not, Sam had rented a single so they couldn’t bunk with him. When came time to request for a single or double room, Dean hesitated just enough for Castiel to speak in his place. Single it became and Dean didn’t object.

That was their fourth night together, if it could be counted as such it was so short. Still, they slept so it had to count.

When they woke up, so close to each other they were practically spooning, neither of them moved. Instead, they started talking. Not about anything important, really. They just talked about everything but the possible reasons why neither of them wished to get up.

They didn’t stop on the road back to home, making the trip in one shot (and a couple of diner stops of course), Dean and Sam alternating behind the wheel. One notable moment was on the last stretch, when Sam was sleeping on the back seat and Cas was dozing off on the passenger side. Was Dean bored? Maybe. Whatever it was, he felt the need to slide his hand on the front seat to grab Castiel’s.

Castiel pressed back on Dean’s hand and gave a content sigh. _“Should we talk about this?”_ he hushed, turning to face his friend. Dean just shook his head and gave him a little smile. He didn't let go of the angel’s hand and that’s how they were when they finally arrived at destination.

Still half asleep, Sam never noticed his brother and friend making googly eyes at each other, lazily holding hands on the front seat. He just grabbed his duffel from the trunk and went inside, not waiting for either of them. _“Our vacation is over.”_ Castiel said sadly. _“As is our marriage.”_ Dean added with a soft laugh. _“It had been an honor being married to you, Dean Winchester.”_ Castiel replied before leaving the car.

Dean shut off the engine and waited, knowing he had a decision to make. He needed to either acknowledge his feelings for Cas or sweep everything under the rug. Thinking back to the last four days, he remembered how good it felt to be close to his friend. He also knew Castiel felt the same, without knowing how that was.

It’s when his friend came back around the car to knock on his window, holding both of their duffels in his hand, that he made his decision. He certainly couldn’t predict how it would go after he’d take that first step, but he believed he should at least try.

Dean opened his door and got out, his whole body tingling with excitement. He grabbed the duffels from Castiel’s hand and dropped them on the ground. The ex-angel tilted his head in confusion. Dean grabbed Castiel’s face… Castiel licked his lips… Dean got closer…

They kissed… and it was everything they'd hoped it would be.

As for what would happen next, it was only theirs to know.

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

_JO: Sorry, it’s crap but hey! They kissed, so there you go!!_

_ELLEN: Don’t say that…_

_CHARLIE: I found it very cute…_

_CHUCK: Have you read the bible? I have… the unedited version! There was some real awful writing._

_JIMMY: I kind of feel better…_

_SAM: It’s not THAT bad, really…_

_JIMMY: …_

_JODY: Don’t worry Jimmy, they haven’t heard mine yet._

_MARY: I kind of wish God would have given us temporary literary genius for this._

_CHUCK: I don’t think it was necessary._

_CROWLEY: I am not worried about my own talents, thank you very much._

_SAM: Of course you wouldn’t. You probably think your shit don’t stink._

_CHARLIE: Do demons do… that?_

_CROWLEY: You really want to know about this?_

_CHARLIE: Nevermind!_

_CHUCK: Ok… thank you Jo, it was very nice. So, we still have to hear the stories from Gabriel, Mary, Jody and Crowley. Is any of you willing to go next?_

_GABRIEL / MARY / JODY / CROWLEY: …_

_CHUCK: Fine then… Eeny meeny miny moe…_

_\-------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please note that schizophrenia is NOT portrayed accurately. It was an "easy" way for the author (Jo) to finish her story. She hasn’t researched anything on the subject and she obviously doesn’t know a thing about it. I am hoping it hasn’t offended anyone, as it was not the goal at all. Thanks to Knightfrog1248 for pointing out the lack of explanation on the subject. :)
> 
>  
> 
> If there's a real "Hostel Tina" out there in Vermont, with a Gabby, a Bonnie and a Tina… well I'm sorry, I swear it's an accident, I never wished to imply that you'd be doing anything that's been written on here.
> 
> As for the other characters, I'm not really sorry, I know they aren't real… 
> 
> …or are they?
> 
>  
> 
> (I know, nothing's mine, I don't own, all credits to rightfull owners and everything…)


End file.
